


orbit around my dick

by aroceu



Category: Milky Way (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uranus did have a nice ass; there was no denying that. all round and slightly teal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orbit around my dick

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a few months ago. nothing new.

saturn giggled. “hey… hey i can see  _your anus_.”  
  
uranus glared at him. “ha, ha, very funny.” he slipped his pants off and saturn stared some more. uranus  _did_  have a nice ass; there was no denying that. all round and slightly teal. uranus was just pale all around, smooth and bony and when he finished undressing, saturn slid his hands on uranus’s arms, brought him into his rings, and said, “come here.”  
  
“you’re such a slut for sex,” uranus grumbled, but didn’t protest as saturn started kissing at his neck. uranus made a muffled noise, like he was trying to suppress a groan. saturn grinned. he knew all of uranus’s weak spots.  
  
“no, only a slut for you,” he said as he licked at uranus’s ear. uranus clawed at saturn’s shoulders as saturn held him steady, worshipped his body. saturn’s shirt and pants were still on even though he’d disposed of his jacket when they’d entered the room, and uranus’s fingers started tugging at the buttons of his shirt.  
  
“you’re not allowed to be dressed while i’m naked,” uranus whispered, pulling apart so that they were looking deep into each other’s eyes. saturn grinned and let uranus undress him, watched as uranus tossed his shirt aside before starting at his pants. soon enough, uranus was at his underwear and saturn saw him eye it steadily before saturn groaned, “just take it off already!”  
  
uranus leaned in, then, shoved his mouth at saturn’s crotch. the feeling came as a shock as saturn let out a surprised cry and threw his head back, as uranus continued and licked his cock through the fabric. he could feel his rings trembling and exploding: this was too much. uranus stripped the waistband of saturn’s underpants down then and licked up his cock, skin touching skin, and saturn moaned at the feel of uranus’s cold tongue against his surface. uranus was teasing at his rings, as well, one hand gripping tight around them while the other held at the base of saturn’s cock, letting it slide in and out of his mouth. saturn arched and grabbed uranus’s head, fucked his cold little mouth till he couldn’t take it anymore and his rings thrummed as he came down uranus’s throat.  
  
uranus pulled himself away and winced. “dude, you’re not even liquid. swallowing makes me feel like i’m suffocating.”  
  
“sorry,” saturn said; he knew he was made mostly of gas. it often made the blowjobs kind of weird for uranus, although he claimed that when saturn was actually fucking him, it wasn’t so bad. like a big mist was filling him. one time uranus had been doing the fucking and saturn felt like a tremendous cold was blowing inside of him and it’d been  _awesome_. but uranus liked saturn’s cock too much.  
  
“it’s all right,” said uranus, and looked up at him. smiled. “god, your rings every time though,” he said, stroking one.  
  
it hummed in response, and saturn laughed and said, “you really like ‘em, don’t you?”  
  
” _don’t i_? dude, it looks like you’re glowing all the time, or something,” said uranus. “but in multiple colors.”  
  
the endearing look on uranus’s face was too much and saturn said, “come here.” uranus was already in his rings but he sat on saturn’s lap anyways and the rings tightened around them, bringing them closer together. saturn nosed a little at uranus’s neck like they did all the time when they were with earth and the others, except right now they were naked and that made it better. uranus said, “y’know, we should do some actual fucking later.”  
  
“not now?” asked saturn, pressing a soft kiss to uranus’s jaw.  
  
uranus shivered and shook his head. “nah. gotta make dinner first.”  
  
“oh, right.” saturn brought uranus around so that they were facing each other. their dicks brushed against each other, but they liked looking at each other more. “what’ll it be tonight? hydrogen casserole, or…?”  
  
“your favorite, carbon dioxide beans,” said uranus, and saturn made a face.  
  
“not my  _favorite_.”  
  
“i’m only teasing,” said uranus, and then, “well, not really. i did pick up some co2 beans at the market today. but we’ll have the casserole too.”  
  
“yay,” said saturn, and kissed uranus on the nose. “you’re the best boyfriend, you know that?”  
  
“dear galaxies, you’re embarrassing,” said uranus, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling. “yeah, i know.”


End file.
